Rosalinda
by carolinalopez
Summary: Rosalinda is looking for a fresh new start after moving to L.A. She is about to start school at William McKinnely High School. Soon after arriving to McKinnely High, She makes friends, enemies and develops a crush on hunky glee club member, Ryder Lynn. Rosie has a troubled past that she wants to keep hidden, but maybe one day she will have the courage to tell her new friends.
1. Introduction

Introduction: Rosalinda is looking for a fresh new start after moving to L.A. She is about to start school mid-year at William McKinnely High School. Soon after arriving to McKinnely High, She makes friends, enemies and develops a crush on hunky glee club member, Ryder Lynn. Her new friends encourage her to audition for the school's glee club and the discover that she has an amazing voice. Rosie has a troubled past that she wants to keep hidden, but maybe one day she will have the courage to tell her new friends.

Note* this story takes place in when Ryder, Marley, Jake, and Kitty are sophmores, but they stared glee club their freshman year. Sugar, Joe, Sam and Tina are juniors.

Character Summaries:

Rosalinda Maria Garcia(SOPHMORE)- Rosie is known as being a tough girl, she has been to 3 diffrent high schools and is hoping that Mckinely will be her last move. She hides many secrets, but is able to cope with them through her love for music. She has a dark past that she is hoping to keep hidden. She is very mysterious, but her new friends at McKinnely try to look past that. She, Marley and Jake become best friends.

Ryder Lynn(SOPHMORE)- After being catfished by Unique at the end of his freshman year, Ryder feels betrayed and quits the glee club. After many failed attempts of the glee club trying to get Ryder to rejoin, he eventually accepts their invitations to rejoin after Unique moves away. Now that Ryder is back in glee club and he and jake become the stars of the football team, he is very happy to be back with his friends. Ryder strats going out with Jane,the new captain of the cheerios. Everyone is against it , but they keep their opinions to themselves so that Ryder can be happy. Eventually, Ryder realizes that Jane is a very cold hearted and evil person and breaks up with her. So, now Ryder is single and is enjoying spending time with his friends.

Marley Rose(SOPHMORE)- Marley's relationship with Jake is stronger than ever and she is very happy in glee club. She has been seeing a therapist to overcome her bulimia. She is very proud to say that with the support from her family and friends, she ha officially overcame her bulimia.

Jake Puckerman(SOPHMORE)- Jake has been having a really good year. Him and Marley are as strong as ever, Him and Puck have been spending a lot more time together and he and Ryder are the star players of the school football team. He and Rosie become best friends

Kitty Wilde(SOPHMORE)- Kitty is a member of the cheerios and is now best friends with the captain, Jane, who is Ryder's ex-girlfriend. At the end of last year she had started being nicer with everyone, but after she became friends with Jane, some of the glee club members started to realize that she could not be trusted. She is stil friends with the new directions, but is mostly one of Jane's minions.

Oscar Rodriguez(SOPHMORE)- He started at the begining of the year and has become close friends with Ryder. He is known around school as a bad boy. When Rosie arrives at Mckinnely, she instantly dislikes him.

Sugar Motta(JUNIOR)- She and Joe started dating and she her family is still super rich. Rosie later becomes one of Suger's very close friends.

Joe Hart(JUNIOR)- He and Sugar are dating and he has started the "We love Jesus Club" at Mckinnely.

Tina Cohen-Chang(JUNIOR)- Tina is still a very unnoticed member of the glee club, but she doesn't let that stop her from having fun with her friends.

Blaine Anderson(JUNIOR)- Blaine and Kurt maintain a long distance relationship and he and Tina are best friends.

Sam Evans(JUNIOR)- Sam has been spending a lot of time focusing on his school work.

Mariah Dawson(JUNIOR)- She and Sugar are best friends. Mariah has a crush on Oscar, eventhough she knows all about his bad boy rep.


	2. First Day

*Rosie's POV

Rosie's First Day Outfit: outfit14/set?id=94936160

So... I'm finally here, William McKinnley High School. Another new school. I really hope this is our last move.

Well, so far today has been going good. Except for those perverted jocks that won't stop staring at me. I already got my class schedule and was briefly told where my classes were. I looked at my schedule and it was pretty much what I expected it to be. First, I had AP calculus, then I had European history, honors language arts, honors chemistry, french and I had a free sixth period. I really hope people don't think that I'm a loser just because I'm smart.

*bell rings*

"Crap..! I'm late!" After about 5 minutes of wandering the hallway, I finally found my first class. AP Calculus. That class was filled with seniors and a few juniors, so obviously nobody wanted to talk to the new kid, who was only a sophomore. After we were dismissed from our first class, I was hoping the rest of the day would go better. I headed to my locker to get my history book and then I decided I had absolutely no idea where my next class was. I saw a girl walking with a guy so I decided to ask them if they could tell me where my next class was.

"Hi , I'm new and completely lost. Do you guys know where B17 is?" I said hoping for the best."Yea that's my next class too. I can show you where it is if you want." The boy said with a smile "Yea thanks that would be great. I'm Rosie by the way" " Nice name. I'm Jake and this is my girlfriend Marley" he said as he gestured to the girl standing next to him. "Hey Marley, that's a really pretty name" I said trying to sound friendly. " Thanks. I should probably start heading to my next class. I'll see you guys later" Marley kissed Jake goodbye and left to her next class.

*Me and Jake started walking towards our next class

"So have you made any friends here yet?" he said nicely " Not really, I've just been trying to focus on finding all my classes" I said shyly " oh well don't worry, it's only 2nd period."

He was right , I still have time to make friend, but do I even want to make friends? Maybe, I would just be better off alone.

"So how's the teacher? Is she strict?" i said trying to break the awkward silence " Not really, all she does is give us assignments. She doesn't really care what we do in class as long as we get the work done." "That's good" I smiled.

*We arrived at the classroom*

Then Jake said "You know, there's an empty seat next to me. If you want it's yours"

I thought about it for a second. He seems nice.

"Yeah sure. That'd be great, just let me go check in with the teacher first" " Ok cool" he said before he walked to his desk.

I started walking over to the teacher. I looked at my class schedule and saw that her name was Mrs. Hill.

" Um. Hi Mrs. Hill, I'm a new student" I say as I hand her my schedule. She gave me a warm smile and said " Welcome to McKinnely.. um.. " she look at my schedule " Rosalinda Maria, wow that's a beautiful name" "Thank you" I said Then before I could stop her, Mrs. Hill stood up and said "Class ! may I have your attention. We have a new student" oh no, everyone was looking at me. The girls were judging me and most of the guys were checking me out. Eww. This is so embarrassing." Her name is Rosalinda Maria" "I actually just go by Rosie" I said.

Just then a guy came running into the class. " Sorry I'm late" he said. wooah. he has really cute. "ahh mr. Lynn" said Mrs. Hill, "late again I see. Well, it's alright, you didn't miss anything. I was just introducing a new student to the class. Her name is Rosalinda Maria, Ohhh i mean Rosie" She said smiling at me. The boy walked to his desk and after talking with Mrs. Hill I walked to my desk. I sat down next to Jake and to his left sat the boy that had come into class late.

Jake started talking to me,"Soo.." he said with a smirk " Rosalinda, huh? Thats a nice name" " haha thanks. I prefer just Rosie."

"Ok. Oh by the way this is my friend Ryder" he said nudging the boy who had walked in late. He turned to look at me, and he was even cuter up close. Wait. What am I saying?! " Hey" he said, while reaching out his hand. "Hi, I'm Rosie" I said while shaking his hand. Then he says, " It's nice to meet you Rosie" he said with a smile. ugghhh, his smile. It was so perfect. "nice to meet you too" I said lamely.

After staring at Ryder for most of the class period, I heard the bell ring. As I started getting ready to leave Jake said, " If you need people to hang out with, you can look for us later" he said smiling while pointing at him and Ryder. Then I said " Yea, ok" with a fake smile plastered on my face. I wasn't gonna look for them. I tend to be really distant and not have many friends. At some of my old schools i had a lot of friends, but after i would leave i would stop talking to them. Even though they would try and keep in contact. I guess I'm just not the type of person to have friends.

After history, I walked over to my locker so that I could get my language arts book. While I was at my locker, I heard some guys say "damn, check out the new girl" I looked over and saw 3 guys wearing letter-mans. Jocks. Of course. Then one of then walked over to me and leaned against my locker. "So what's your name cutie?" he said while winking at me. Ew. "Whats it to you?" I said harshly. "oh so you like playing hard to get" he said getting closer to me. "I'm not playing hard to get, I'm just not interested. So can you just get off my locker please?" I said slightly annoyed. "Ok, I will leave, but only if you tell me your name" "Fine, I'm Rosie" "Nice too meet you Rosie. I'm Matt. Well I guess I'll see you around." Then he moved away from my locker and I was finishing getting my books out when I felt a hand slap my ass. It was Matt. God, I really hate jocks.

After language arts, I had chemistry. Once chemistry was over, I had to go to lunch. I made my way towards the cafeteria. Me plan was to get my lunch and then head over to the library to finish my homework, but after I got my lunch and was getting ready to leave the cafeteria, I heard a familiar voice. "Hey Rosie! Over here!" Jake said. I forced a smile and walked over to where he was sitting. "Hey Jake" i said awkwardly. "Do you want to sit with us?" "Sure" I sat next to Marley and the cute guy from my history class, Ryder. Jake introduced me to all of his friends and most of them seemed really nice except for some cheerleader named Kitty, who for some reason kept glaring at me. "So today's your first day?' asked a girl named Sugar. "Yea" I responded. "So where are you from?" asked Ryder. "umm... Just around" I said nervously. He gave me kind of a confused look, but didn't say anything else. "So what do you like to do for fun?" asked Marley "I'm a musician" "really, what do you play?" she asked "Um I play a lot of different instruments, but my favorites are guitar and piano" "really! Oh that's so cool, you know Jake plays guitar too" "Oh that's cool" I said " Maybe we can play together sometime" Jake said. "yea we should."

Ok. I know that i didn't want to make any friends here, but Jake's friends are really nice.

Then all of a sudden, I saw Matt walk by the table we were sitting at. He said "Hey Rosie" and winked at me as he walked by. I really didn't like that guy. I guess my new friends say him wink at me because Kitty asked accusingly "How do YOU know Matt?" "umm. I don't really know him" "Then how did he know your name?" she asked harshly "He tried hitting on me at my locker and said that he would only leave if I told him my name" "oh." was the last thing that she said

Then Jake looked at my schedule and told me that I had my next class with Marley, Sugar and Mariah. "Oh there is an empty seat between me and Marley! You should sit with us!" said Mariah excitedly. " Ok, that sounds good." Then Ryder said " So Rosie, you like to play music right?" "yea" i answered. "do you sing?" he asked. "um, not really. I'm pretty bad at it" I answered " well you should think about trying out for glee club. even if you don't sing you could play guitar." he said nicely " um I don't know..." "Well it's a 6th period class and I saw on your schedule and you have a free 6th. Plus all of us are in that class it's really fun." "Well I'll think about it." Then everyone started saying things like "Yea! you should totally join!" and " It would be so fun if you were in that class with us"

Then I looked over at Kitty and it was obvious that the idea of me being in that class bothered her. I wonder why she doesn't like me. Then I started thinking about whether or not I should join glee club.

"You should go by glee club today and audition" said Jake. "ummm. I don't know. it's not really the kind of thing.., but I guess there is a first time for everything right?" then Ryder "yea! you should totally audition!" "Ok, I'll go by today during 6th period."

Everyone was really happy that I finally agreed to audition. OMG, I just agreed to audition. Am I really gonna do this ?!

*bell rings*

Everyone got up and said bye to one another. I walked to my french class with Marley, Mariah and Sugar. During french we got to know each other better. Like Marley said she and Jake have been dating for almost a year. Sugar said that her dad was super rich and that she was dating Joe. Mariah said that she just started McKinnely at the beginning of the year and that she had a crush on Oscar, who was in glee with them. After french was over the girls showed me to the choir room and introduced me to the teacher.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Shuester" said the choir teacher. " Hi, I'm Rosalinda. I'm new and umm your students convinced me to audition for glee club." Mr. Shue smiled "Perfect! we were looking for a new member. Do you sing?" "Umm, not really, but I'm also really good musician. " i said nervously. "That's fine you don't have to be a great singer to be in glee club, you just have to be willing to try" he said nicely. "Ok, so when will I audition?" i asked. "right now if you're ready." "I'm ready" "well alright." he stood up and started talking to the class "Ok guys, listen up. Rosie, is going to audition a song, so everyone sit down and give her your full attention." he sat down and told me that I could start.

I walked over to the guy sitting at the piano. " what song will you be singing?" he asked nicely " uumm. well actually, if it's alright with you, I wanted to play the piano myself for my audition" " oh, that fine" he said while standing up and walking over to sit by Mr. Shue. I heard him whisper to Mr. Shue "I like her, she is nice"

I took a deep breath and started playing

watch?v=Re3FpCALa_0

Rosie: Come on skinny love just last the year,

Pour a little salt we were never here,

My my my, my my my, my-my my-my...

Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer.

I tell my love to wreck it all,

Cut out all the ropes and let me fall,

My my my, my my my, my-my my-my...

Right in the moment this order's tall.

And I told you to be patient,

And I told you to be fine,

And I told you to be balanced,

And I told you to be kind,

And in the morning I'll be with you,

But it will be a different kind,

'Cause I'll be holding all the tickets,

And you'll be owning all the fines.

Come on skinny love, what happened here?

Suckle on the hope in light brassieres,

My my my, my my my, my-my my-my...

Sullen load is full, so slow on the split.

And I told you to be patient,

And I told you to be fine,

And I told you to be balanced,

And I told you to be kind,

And now all your love is wasted,

Then who the hell was I?

'Cause now I'm breaking at the bridges,

And at the end of all your lies.

Who will love you?

Who will fight?

And who will fall far behind?

Come on skinny love,

My my my, my my my, my-my my-my...

My my my, my my my, my-my my-my.

Once I finished singing the whole class bursted into applause. And I was really confused. I thought I was a horrible singer. Then Mr. Shue walked up to me " Rosie that was great, of course you can join glee club. But, why did you say that you don't sing?" "Because I don't. Everyone always told me that I was a horrible singer." I said truthfully. "Well they were wrong. You are great and we would love to have you in the glee club." Then everyone walked over and Jake said " wow Rosie, I didn't know that you were such a good singer!" "Thanks Jake" "Ok, Rosie. You're gonna have to go see the counselor and tell them that you want to add glee club to your schedule." "Ok, do i go right now?" I asked. " yea, just grab the hall pass by the door and go to the counselor's office." "Ok" then I left the classroom and made my way towards the counselor's office. I can't believe that I got into glee club! All my life I thought that I had a horrible voice.

*Kitty's POV*

Uggh, I can't believe the new girl got in.! And now everyone keeps talking about what a nice voice she has. I don't like her, at all. And what is she wearing? the outfit is ok, but why is she wearing so many bracelets?! she looks stupid. I can't believe everyone likes her. *I walked over to all of my friends.* I heard Jake say, "wow Rosie is a really good singer" "Ohh come on! She is not that good, and doesn't she seem a litttle strange?! I mean when Ryder asked her where she was from she didn't tell us. She just acted all mysterious. She seems weird, i don't like her. I think that she is hiding something and I don't think that we shouldn't let her into glee club. Who agrees!?" everyone was looking at me confused and when I turned around, I saw new girl standing at the door. glaring at me. she heard what I said, but I don't really care if she did. I'm in charge here. Not her. ME.

*Rosie's POV*

I just finished changing my schedule and when I walked into the choir room I heard Kitty saying something. "Ohh come on! She is not that good, and doesn't she seem a little strange?! I mean when Ryder asked her where she was from she didn't tell us. She just acted all mysterious. She seems weird, i don't like her. I think that she is hiding something and I don't think that we shouldn't let her into glee club. Who agrees!?" I can't believe she just said that. She doesn't even know me! What is her problem?! Well, i was right. She doesn't like me. Well since she already hates me, i might as well get a little entertainment by making her mad.

"Excuse me?" i said walking closer "You heard me! I don't like you and I don't want you here!" She responded" "Oh well, you better get used to it because I'm not going any where" she looked thrown off by my words. I continued " Did you really think that i would leave just because you don't like me? Think again bitch." This made her really angry " Who do you think you are?! I'm in charge here! What I say goes and I don't want you here so leave! NOW!" She was getting really mad and i think i just angered her more with the amused look on my face. To be honest this was pretty entertaining "Listen up bitch. I'm not going anywhere. Got that ?" "don't call me a bitch, you slut!" then i felt her hand slap my face. Everyone gasps. I looked at her with a smirk on my face. It's on. I lunged at her and she went straight to pulling my hair. I shoved her off and yelled "Stop the hair pulling this isn't a little baby fight! us your fucking fists if you want to fight!" then she responded by saying " Don't tell me how I can and cannot fight, ok!? I can do whatever I fucking want!" then she lunged back at me. She pulled my hair and started trying to hit me, but she kept missing. I threw a punch and got her on her face then I threw another punch and got her in the mouth.

Then Jake and Ryder pulled me and Kitty off of each other. As side from a headache, which i got from Kitty pulling my hair, O was fine no cuts or bruises on me. Then I looked at Kitty, her lip was bleeding and she looked like crap. Ryder was holding me back from lunging back at Kitty. Oh god he was so cute, and I could feel his strong arms around me. I would have really enjoyed this, but I couldn't considering I was still super pissed off at Kitty. She was still yelling things at me like 'bitch', 'slut' and 'fatass' Jake was holding her back and kept telling her to just be quiet. I responded by saying "I hope this taught you that the next time you have something to say, grow up and saw it to my face!". I was so done I just wanted to get my stuff and get the hell out of that room. "let me go!" I said to Ryder. Eventually, he released his grip and all eyes were on me. I grabbed my bag and left the room.

I didn't know where to go, so I walked to my locker. I got the books I needed and was about to close my locker when I heard "hey". It was Ryder. oh god, what is he doing here. "hey.." "so, a fight on your first day? That must be some kind of record" he said with a smile. "yea, so how come you're here? I mean everyone else probably thinks I'm crazy." "no they don't... well at least I don't." "good to know" i said happy that not everyone thought I was crazy. "so are you headed home?" I thought about it for a minute, where was I gonna go ? I really didn't wanna go home. It's way too cramped having to share one bedroom with your parents and your little brother. "I don't know.. where is a cool place to hang out around here?" "The Block! It's like a 5 minute walk from here, there are a bunch of shops, restaurants and there is a park." "Well then I guess I'm headed there." i said while closing my locker. then I saw Marley and Jake walking towards us. great. "hey are you ok?' Marley asked worriedly. "yea of course I'm fine." "Well I just wanted to say that no matter what Kitty says, we want you in glee club. You seem really nice and you have a great voice, we could really use you in glee club." "yea, so will you stay?" asked Jake. "yea, I'll stay" "that's awesome! Now that your in glee club we should totally hang out sometime!" said Marley. "Yea, well I was actually just headed to the block, you guys wanna come?" "Yea! Me and Jake love hanging out at the block" said Marley " Do you guys wanna join us?" I asked to Ryder and Jake. "Sure."

We started walking to the block. Marley was really nice. She told me that her mom was the lunch lady at our school. Then she asked me "What do your parents do?" "umm, my mom cleans houses." "What about your dad?""umm, he works with a company that's run by some of our family members." "Oh, that's cool" said Marley. "So what do your parents do?" I asked the guys. "My mom is a waitress." said Jake. "My dad is a businessman" said Ryder. "So does your dad travel a lot?" I asked Ryder "Yea, he spends most of his time traveling." "oh." I said. "So Rosie, where

do you live?" "I live in some apartments near Wilson Park." "Oh, I live a couple blocks away from there. Maybe you can come over sometime." said Marley. "yea, that sounds like fun."

After a while of walking around the block, we went to get ice cream. "So, I know Marley and Jake are a couple, but what about you? Do you have a girlfriend?" I asked Ryder. "No, i don't." then Marley asked "how about you Rosie? Do you have a boyfriend?" "Um, no. I don't." "How can you not have a boyfriend?! you're so pretty and you seem really nice." she said sweetly. "haha thanks, but I move a lot so I'm never really in one place for that long" I said. " So how long are you going to be here?" Marley asked. "Well, I don't really know yet. It might be a few months, or I might stay here until I graduate." "Well hopefully you this is your last move." she said with a smile. "yea hopefully"

I was really starting to like it here. I really liked my new school and my new friends. Marley was great and she really made me feel welcome.

"So Rosie, do you have a cell phone?" Marley asked "Yea, I do" "Oh, can I see it so that I can put my number in?" "Yea, of course." I answered. Then I handed my phone to Marley. Jake and Ryder also put their numbers in and I gave them my number. It was so nice to know that I had made friends. I know that we barley met, but they seem really great.

After we hung out at the block we walked Marley home. "Rosie, are you sure you don't wanna come in? We could all watch a movie or something." said Marley "Maybe next time, because I should probably get home" Well we're all gonna stay here and hang out for a while. Are you sure you don't wanna stay with us?"

I really wanted to stay, but I was sure that my parents were already gonna kill me for getting home late.

" Yea I'm sure. Well, I'm gonna start heading home. Bye guys see you tomorrow" I said. Then I heard Ryder say "I can walk you home if you want. It's getting kinda dark and you shouldn't be walking alone."

Oh my God. He was so sweet and cute.

"Ok. Let's go" I said. We started walking towards my house. "So how many schools have you been to?" he asked. "Um. Like 5 or six schools in the last two years." I answered. "Woah. That's a lot of moving. Do you still keep in touch with any of your old friends?" "Just with a couple of them. My first high school was really great though. I made a lot of good friends, and they were all really sad when they found out that I was leaving. I don't really talk to them anymore though." "Why not?" "I don't know, I guess it just got kinda hard keep up friendships when we are so far apart. But I guess it was mostly my fault, I didn't really try that hard to keep in touch with my old friends." "How come?" "Well according to my cousin, who thinks she is some kind of psychologist or something, says that it's because I tend to push people away that try to get close to me." "Well, is she right?' he asked. " I don't know. Maybe." "Well," he said with a smile "promise me that you won't push me away?" "Ok, I promise" I said while laughing.

He was so sweet! But, I can't tell if he is trying to flirt with me or if he's just being nice.

"So aside from glee club, what else do you like to do?" I asked him. "I play football." he answered. "Are you good?" "Yup. Me and Jake are co-captains" He bragged. "That's cool." I said.

Wow, this guy is awesome. How can he be single?

"So, you said you're single. When was your last relationship?" "Uhh, I broke up with her about a month ago." "Why did you break up with her?" "Well, she was really mean to everyone. Her and Kitty are best friends. So they are basically the same. They are mean, two-faced and think they are better than everyone else. I don't even really know why I ever went out with her." "Was she mad when you dumped her?" "She was furious, but she never really liked me. She just wanted to say that she was dating a football player." "That sucks.." i said sympathetically. "I guess, but I don't really care anymore." "That's good."

Then we made it to my house and I said bye to Ryder. I went inside and my parents weren't home. I guess they are probably at work. I sat down on my bed and thought about today. A lot had happened. I made some friends, joined glee club, and even got into a fight. I decided that I was gonna text Marley. I took out my phone and looked at my newly added contacts it read: Marley Rose, Jake Puckerman, and Ryder Lynn. Then I saw it. Ryder put a winky face next to his name. I spent forever trying to deciede whether that was him flirting or if he was just trying to be friendly.

I was getting ready to go to sleep when I heard my phone vibrate. I checked to see who it was and it was Ryder! The message said 'Just wanted to say goodnight, I hope you had a good first day. I also wanted to say that I'm really glad we met :) See you tomorrow!' I was practically jumping up and down because I was so happy. This meant he was trying to flirt with me... right? Uggh, why are guys so complicated. I slowly drifted to sleep while thinking of what a crazy day it had been.


	3. An Unexpected Offer

*Rosie's POV

I woke up the next morning and started to getting dressed for school. Kitty said she thought that I looked weird because of how I dressed. I usually just wear whatever i like, or whatever looks good on me. Well, another thing a bout me is that I love writing songs and even composing pieces of music that you would hear an orchestra play. I love music and I always have. I feel like music is my only escape, the only thing that keeps me sane. I get lost in music, it helps me forget everything that is going on in the world. And sometimes that's all I need, just a chance to forget about everything. I also keep a journal. I write all of my thoughts, songs and secrets in it. I would die if anyone ever saw it. I carry it in my bag everywhere I go, so that I always know where it is. It has my deepest, darkest secrets. Things I've never even been able to say out loud, even if it's just to me. I can't bring my self to talk about them. Not with my family, friends or my therapist. Nobody. That's why I think that my mom sending me to see a therapist is a total waste. I wanna get better, but they say to do that, I have to be completely honest. And I can't do that. I wish I could, but I can't. It's better for everyone if no one knows my secrets. *phone vibrates* I checked my phone and it was my best friend Mary. I've known her ever since the third grade. We are really close and I love her like a sister.

Rosie's Outfit: outfit4/set?id=93570301

When I was done getting ready for school I grabbed an apple to eat on the way and my skate board.  
On my board getting to school only takes about 4 minutes, but walking its like 15. When I got to school, I went to my locker to get my calculus book. Then I had to sit through that boring class for 50 class was over I went back to my locker. I had history next, with Ryder and Jake.

"Hey," I looked over and saw Ryder "Hi" I said "What's up?" he asked. "Nothing really. Oh by the way, thanks for the text last night. It really made me feel welcomed here." "Yea, no prob-" Then Kitty walked over. "Hey new girl, we need to talk." "Oh, we do? Well for starters hows your face?" Kitty had a big bruise on her cheeck and her lipe was still kinda swollen. "Listen, I'm not here for round two or anything like that." Then Ryder said "So then why are you here Kitty? You made it crystal clear that you don't like Rosie, but the rest of us do, so she's not going anywhere." Then he smiled at me. "Just listen! I'm not here to start anything. I know I said that I didn't like you, but I completly misjudged you new girl." "Oh really?" I asked unconvinced. "I thought you would let me push you around, but you didn't. That's good. And everyone thinks you're all tough and scary." "So, what's you're point?" "I want you to join the cheerios" "The what?" "That's the cheerleaders here are called." explained Ryder. "Why me?" "I need someone like you. Everyone is scared of you. They think you're mysterious. And I may or may not have already told everyone that you just got out of juvie. Well, what do you say? If you join we will be like sisters!" What was this girl saying?! And did she say just say that she told people I just got out of juvie?! She also said people are scared of me. Great. That's just what I need."Well, I can see that you're gonna need some time to think about this so we will continue this conversation later. BTW I love the outfit. See ya later" She said sweetly and then walked away. Ok, I am now completely confused. Yesterday she said she hates me and now she says that she wants us to be like sisters. Well, I have no interest in being a cheerleader."What just happened?" asked Ryder "I have absolutely no idea. Come on let's start heading to history." I closed my locker and started walking with Ryder.

When we walked into class we sat down at our seats and about a minute later, Jake walked in. "hey" he said. "hey, you'll never guess what just happened." "What happened?" "Me and Ryder were standing at my locker and then Kitty came over and asked me to join the cheerios." "Seriously? Didn't she say yesterday that she didn't want you here?" "I know right! That girl is crazy." "So, are you gonna join?" "Of course not! I don't wanna deal with more people like Kitty. Plus, I think cheerleading is stupid."

During lunch, I sat with the rest of the glee club. They all told me that I was so great for standing up to Kitty. "I hate how Kitty thinks that she is so much better than everyone else" said Sugar. "Yeah" agreed Mariah. Then Oscar said "You know, it's kinda pathetic how you guys can say all of this now, but you never have the guts to say any of this to Kitty." The guy had a point. "That's just because it's not a smart move to get onto Kitty's bad side," said Tina. Then everyone looked at me. "Well, today Kitty asked me to join the cheerios." "What?!" everyone exclaimed "Yeah, I was just as shocked as you guys are." "Are you gonna do it?" asked Blaine. "Definitely not." "Why not?" asked Sugar "their outfits are super cute!" "Cheer-leading isn't my thing. And plus, if any of the girls are even the slightest bit similar to Kitty, I don't think I could be able to deal with them." "Yeah, between Kitty and Jane, Rosie will probably hate it there after 10 minutes." said Ryder. Who was Jane? Was it the same Jane he told me about last night? Then Kitty walked over and sat down right next to me. "Hey girl!" she said while sitting down. "hey.." "So, have you thought about my offer?" "Yeah I did and sorry, but I'm gonna have to say no." "What! No, keep thinking about it, please! You can give me your final answer during glee club, ok?" "Fine, but my answer is still gonna be no." "We'll see about that" She said while getting up from the table. "Where are you going Kitty? You just got here." said Marley. "I have somethings to take care of" she said while looking at me. Uh oh. She was planning something against me.

Then the bell rang. Me, Marley, Sugar and Mariah walked to our french class together. These girls were really nice. I'm glad I met them. "Oh my God! We should totally hang out at my house today after school! Rosie, you'll love it!" "Yea, she has 2 pools, a tennis court, a trampoline and a bunch of other really cool stuff!" said Marley "Yea she even has some really pretty horses!" "You have horses?" I asked excitedly. "Yea, do you ride?" "Yea I do. Before I moved here, I lived with my aunt in a town where almost everyone had horses. I even worked as a horse trainer for a while." "That's so cool! You definitely need to come over today!" Sugar said. "Well I can't go today, but what about tomorrow?" "Yea that's fine, Is that ok with you guys?" she asked Marley and Mariah. "Yea!" They said.

We were the first ones to the choir room so we sat down. After a while, everyone was in the room. Except for Kitty. Uh oh. Was this a bad sign? Eventually, A blonde lady with a red sweatsuit on came in and said "Ok. Listen up glee club freaks" Wow, she was kinda rude."Your glee club teacher is sick and couldn't show up today. I'm supposed to supervise you guys today, but to be honest, I'd rather claw my eyes out with a fork." A fork? "So I'm gonna leave. I'll be in my office if anyone needs me." Then the scary blonde lady left the room. "Who was that?" I asked Jake. "That was coach Sylvester. She is the coach for the cheerios." "She seems.. nice?" "Yeah, she's weird, but you'll get used to her."

A few minutes later Kitty walked in. "Hey Rosie" She said while standing in front of me. "Hey.." I said nervously. "You know, something weird happened last night. I went to your house to apologize and to ask you to join the cheerios, but you weren't there-" "Wait, how did you know where I live?" "Duh, school records. So when I rang the doorbell, A guy answered the door. I asked if you were home, but he said he didn't know who Rosalinda was. He said he was a tenant there." "So what's your point?" "After I left I took another look at your records." She said while looking through a binder. "What's that I asked. "This binder is filled with your school records, and I printed out everything that I could find on facebook about you." "That's kinda creepy." "Well, whatever. So anyways, when I looked at your file, a lot of the things it said didn't add up. Then I looked at your transcripts from your old schools and I was really surprised. It said you have been to like 4 other high schools, even though you're barley a sophomore." "So. I already told you that I move a lot." "Yea, but you also have a lot of court records and like 5 suspensions. It also says that your legal guardians are named Francisco and Maria Ramos. But your school records say you live with Theresa and Edgar Martinez. But, that still doesn't make sense, because it says that there are 4 other people living in your house. Why is that?" "What do you care? It's none of your business." "I research every new member of the cheerios." "I already told you I'm not gonna join the cheerios." "Why not?!" "Because I don't cheer-leading. It's stupid." "What!? Cheer-leading is not stupid! Ok?! You know I was so wrong. You don't deserve to become a cheerio!" "Well, good! I never wanted to be one anyway." Then Kitty stormed out the door. Then I realized everyone was looking at me. "What?" I asked. "Kitty looked really mad." said Marley. "Who cares." I said. "True." She answered.

After class I went to the library to finish my homework. There's no space at home to do it there, so I just do it at school. After I finished all my work it was about 5 pm. I grabbed all of my things and went to my locker to put my books away. "Rosie?" I turned around and saw Ryder standing there. "Hey, What are you still doing here?" I asked him "Football practice, what about you?" "I was in the library doing homework." "Oh. So are you walking home?" he said. "Yea, why?" "Is it cool if I walk you home?" "Um, yea. If you want." I think I have a crush on Ryder. He is so sweet and really fun to hang out with. He is also SUPER hot. It's too bad he would probably never like me back. We walked out of school and Ryder took my books and carried them for me. He was so sweet. "So was Kitty telling the truth when she said that stuff about you getting suspended a lot? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." "Yea, she was telling the truth, but they were for a bunch of stupid things." "Like what?" "Well I used to live in kind of a bad neighborhood and a lot of the other kids did stupid stuff. I never did, but sometimes I would just be at the wrong place at the wrong time and I would get blamed for some of the things that other people were doing." "Is that why Kitty was saying that you had a bunch of court records?" "Umm, no. Last year, my school saw that my family's income was really low so the called family services and conducted an investigation. Eventually they decided that my parents weren't financially able to raise me. I think they're wrong though. I mean, we never really had much, but I had all I needed. I was happy with my parents, but they didn't care. The state took me from their custody and they were going to put me in a foster home, but my aunt said that I could stay with them for a while. So I did. I wasn't allowed to visit my parents for a while, but my aunt would take me to see them sometimes. A few weeks ago I moved back with my parents, but I'm still supposed to be with my aunt. So if I get caught by the state, they would probably send me away to a foster home." "Wow, that sucks." "Yea, it does. But at least I'm with my parents now." "Did you like it with your aunt?" "I loved it. My aunt had like 8 horses and a bunch of other animals. It was really fun there. My older cousin and me would always get stuck with doing boring chores, like clean out the horse stalls, but we would keep each other company so that it wasn't so boring." "That's cool. So where do you like it better? Here or there?" "I had a lot of fun there, but it's better here. Even though it really cramped where we are now." "It is? Your house looks pretty big from the outside though." he asked confused. "Yea, but me and my parents all stay in one room. We rent the other bedroom to a couple of college guys and we rent the living room to a lady and her daughter." "Really? You guys all stay in one bedroom?" "Yea, we do. It's a little cramped, but it's ok." "Are you guys friends with the other people that live there?" "No, I don't really know them. I only know their names." "So you guys live with strangers basically?" he asked. "Yea." "Isn't that kind of creepy though?" "A little. I mean it's like your at home, but it doesn't feel like it. You don't really have your own space to do things like lay on the couch and watch tv or even do homework. That's why I do mine at school." "Wow."

Then we made it to my house. "I'll see you tomorrow, bye." "Bye Rosie" Then I walked into my house and went to my my window and saw Ryder as he was leaving. "ROSALINDA MARIA!" I heard my my mother yell. "Who was that boy!" "He's just a friend Mami." "You know that you're not allowed to have a boyfriend!" "Ma, he's not my boyfriend! He's just some guy I met at school." "Then why did he walk you home and why are you home so late?!" "I was doing homework in the library and when I was leaving, I ran into him and he offered to walk me home. He was just being nice." "Oh yea, sure he was 'just being nice'" She said sarcastically. I can't believe that you're so ignorant. Boys like him only want one thing." She said disgusted. "And what's this I hear about you joining the glee club?!" "Glee club is fun, and everyone there is really nice." "I don't care if the people there are nice! You go to school to learn, not to sing and dance around like an idiot. This club better not interfere with you grades. Because if it does you're gonna have to quit. Ok, mija?" "Ok Ma." "So sweetie how was your day?" She said sweetly. I do not understand my mom. She gets angry over every little thing. One minute she's happy and then the next she's yelling at me for no reason. Then two seconds later she acts like nothing ever happened. Then when I ask her why she always has to take all of her anger out on me and she just gets more mad and says the I am calling her a bad mother. Which I have never ever said to her. Then she starts telling me that I'm an unappreciative brat and that she wishes that she never would have had me. I act like I don't care about the things she says to me, but the things that she says really hurt. She makes me go to the therapist so that I can 'Talk about my problems'. She always says that she cares about how I feel, but whenever I try and talk to her about something she says that I'm over reacting and that her life is harder. She always says "You're a teenager, you don't know what it's like to have real problems." I do have real problems. I've been through a lot. But, I can't even tell my mom anything about what I've been through or how I feel because she will either tell me that I'm over reacting or that I'm saying that she's a bad mother. Every little thing my dad or I do bothers my mom. She's never happy with anything that I do. And she always threatens to leave my dad, even though he does everything that he can to keep this family going. Sometimes I wish I could just run away and escape my life. Just for a while.

"It was fine." I said and then I walked outside and sat in our backyard. After a while of just sitting and staring into space, I decided that I should study. I took out my chemistry book and started memorizing the periodic table. While I was studying, I got bored and I started texting Sugar. She's really nice. She started telling me about a really good pizza place downtown and she said we should go sometime. We made plans to go there during the weekend.

After about an hour of studying, I decided to get ready for bed. It was only about 8 o' clock, but I was already pretty tired. I put on my pajamas and got in bed. A few hours later, I was woken up by a bunch of yelling. I look up and I see my parents arguing. They just kept screaming at each other. "Stop it!" I said. This made my mom even angrier. She started cursing at me in Spanish. She kept saying things like, "I'm your mother you can't talk to me that way!" and "This isn't any of your business!" Eventually my dad just walked out the door and left the house. He's probably gonna go stay with his brother. He usually does that whenever him and my mom get into an argument. After my dad left my mom just kept telling my that she was gonna leave my dad because he never does anything and that he is lazy. Those are both lies. My dad does a lot for us. He works all day and then has to come home and deal with my mom. After a while of talking shit about my dad, my mom started crying. As always, I had to comfort her. Eventually, she fell asleep. I checked the time, it was midnight. After that I couldn't sleep, so I opened my journal and started writing down lyrics.

Little girl terrified  
She'd leave her room if only bruises would heal  
A home is no place to hide  
Her heart is breaking from the pain that she feels

Every day's the same  
She fights to find her way  
She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray  
She wonders why  
Does anyone ever hear her when she cries?

Today she's turning sixteen  
Everyone singing, but she can't seem to smile  
They never get past arms length  
How could they act like everything is alright?  
She's pulling down her long sleeves  
To cover all the memories that scars leave  
She says, "... maybe making me bleed will be the answer that could wash the slate clean"

This is the dark before the dawn  
The storm before the peace  
Don't be afraid 'cause seasons change and  
God is watching over you  
He hears you

Every day's the same  
She fights to find her way  
She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray  
She'll be just fine, does anyone hear her when she cries


End file.
